Mira's blind date
by greekfairy
Summary: Lucy sets Mira up on a blind date will it just be a friendly experience or will it be more? for dragonofhellsflame


**A/N this is a one shot, it is a side story for my other story Matchmaker Matchmaker**  
Lucy and Natsu where on their seventeenth date (Natsu had been counting) this time Natsu had brought Lucy to a restaurant near the ocean so they could take a walk after dinner.  
But unfortunately for him Lucy had to needed to leave early, something about setting up Mira on a blind date.  
**_time skip_**  
"Lucy I will not go on a blind date with someone from a different guild!" Mirajane cried exasperated.  
"But it will only be one date! And I'll make it someone you know!" Lucy desperately tried to convince the white haired mage to reconsider.  
Mirajane sighed "one date. But no one from Quatro Cerberus umm I mean puppy."  
Lucy giggled "no mam" and ran off to make arrangements.  
**_scene change_**  
Sting Eucliffe sat half naked on his bed exhausted from his day of training; Lector lay on the floor beside his bed.  
Then rather rudely one of the younger guild members burst into his _private_ room.  
"What the hell are you doing in my room!?" Sting yelled at the boy.  
"S-sorry sir but there's a-a girl here to see you, sh-she said she was from Fairy Tail" the boy stuttered as he shook with fear.  
"Oh" Sting smirked "what's she look like?"  
"Blond and..."  
Sting was already out the door, he knew exactly who it was.  
Sting before entering the guild hall noticing he was still bare chested the blond man smirked, all the better.  
**_p.o.f change_**  
Lucy sat in the almost empty Saber Tooth guild hall waiting for (shudder) Sting Eucliffe. She had nothing serious against the man he did help them kill all those dragons but he had a nasty habit of flirting with her every chance he got.  
Just then the dragon slayer walked into the room, shirtless.  
"Hello Lucy" he smiled "you've caught me at a bad time, see I was a bit busy."  
"Well then" Lucy said quickly turning for the door trying not to think what he meant by "busy" "I can come back later when you're seeing visitors."  
Sting grabbed her arm "my muscles intimidate you don't they" he sighed "I suppose I'll cover up." He grabbed a jacket and sat at a table beckoning for her to join him.  
"Well I've come regarding a touchy subject" Lucy started.  
"What subject?" Sting asked.  
"Dating" Lucy said quickly. Sting was listening; her plan was working "I want to set up a date with your friend Rogue."  
Sting was shocked she'd come all the way for Rogue?!  
"You see" Lucy continued "my friend Mirajane agreed to go on a blind date with whomever I chose...'  
"The date isn't for you?" Sting cried relieved.  
"Of course not!" Lucy laughed "didn't you know? I've been dating Natsu for the past month!"  
Sting almost flipped the table. He almost stood up, and threw the table through the wall.  
Lucy could tell she'd gotten to him. So she continued, "I'll need you to tell Rogue to go to the Cuisine de la mer tomorrow night at six, the reservation will be under my name" Lucy said standing she picked up her purse and started to leave.  
Just before she stepped out the door she heard a voice from behind "You're sure you don't want to ditch the pinky and make it a double date?" He said shedding the coat.  
Lucy turned and smiled sweetly "I'd rather chew glass" then she turned on her heal and left.  
**_time skip_**  
Rogue Cheney stepped timidly into the French restaurant, his tux itched but he knew well enough not to scratch.  
Rogue went up to the desk "I have a reservation under the name of Lucy Heartfilia" Rogue said uncomfortably.  
The woman looked at him over her glasses but she pointed to a table by the window and told him a waiter would be there shortly.  
Rouge sat at the table wishing Frosch was with him to make him brave, he hadn't been on many dates since he liked to keep to himself.  
Then someone familiar walked in "Mirajane!" He called standing to meet the kindly woman, and hoping she would give him some dating tips.  
"Hello Rogue!" Mira smiled "what are you here for?" She asked noting his suit.  
Rogue blushed "I'm on a blind date."  
"Really?" Mira looked puzzled "so am I." Mirajane quickly turned and said something to the woman at the desk who pointed to Rogue's table and smirked.  
Mira turned and sat down at Rogue's table "well this is a pleasant surprise" she smiled "it seems we are blind dating each other."  
Rogue gulped but smiled feeling better that his date was someone who wouldn't judge.  
**_p.o.f. change_**  
Mira was a bit angry with Lucy for setting her up with someone who didn't really like to talk especially since Mira loved to talk.  
"So what's the story with you and the Exceed?" Mira asked.  
Rogue was startled "what do you mean?" He asked.  
"Well" Mira started" Natsu raised Happy, Gajeel met Lilly in Edolas, Lector wanted to become strong and Sting was gonna teach him..."  
Rogue knew she would continue with Wendy so he instead started the story "I was just out of Phantom Lord, and was not finding any work, no guild would take me, and I was struggling to find food. One day I saw Frosch all alone curled up in an alley I don't know what I was thinking I wasn't much better off myself, but I took him in and we both helped each other find food.  
"Soon after we met Sting and Lector and joined Saber Tooth."  
Mira could tell that Rogue had shortened the story out of habit for not speaking to others as much.  
Mira watched Rogue for a minute noticing his new scar. She knew it was from right after the grand magic games when he-well, from the future-had tried to take over the world.  
"How's that girl? The one who looks like Lissana." Mira asked.  
"Yukino?" Rogue asked startled "she's fine, she's very happy now that..."  
Mira knew Yukino's story she didn't want to push Rogue into thinking too much about Saber Tooth's old master, she knew all too well that he wasn't a good memory.  
"How is your master?" Rogue asked trying to make conversation.  
Mira laughed "he's fine, but still as lecherous as ever" she whispered the last part slyly.  
Rogue blushed slightly but quickly took a sip of his water to hide his face.  
The waiter brought them appetizers and took their orders.  
Mira took the appetizers of bread and expertly buttered two pieces of bread putting one on her own plate and handing the other to Rogue.  
Rogue was getting twitchy he had no idea how to go about having a proper date, and he certainly couldn't ask Mira not since she was his date.  
"You know" Mira said "statistics show that people like to talk about themselves the most."  
Rogue took the hint. "Mira you like to sing correct?" He asked her.  
"Oh" Mira blushed "I enjoy it but I'm not all as good as they make me out to be."  
Rogue laughed "I'm sure you are just too modest admit how good you are."  
Mira giggled "how about you? I heard a rumor that you are very good at poker" she smirked.  
Rogue laughed "I beat Sting once and I'm suddenly 'the poker king.'"  
Mira smiled "how many times have you actually played poker?"  
"Once" Rogue said matter a factually "and it was probably only beginners luck that I won."  
Mira waved it off "now you're the one being modest. Sting is a known poker player and you beat him, that's an achievement."  
Rogue smiled "he probably let me win."  
Mira raised an eyebrow but didn't argue she knew that he would continue to believe that he hadn't done anything worth mentioning."  
The date continued for a while the conversation never stopped for long and the food was very good. Mira had to leave after desert and Rogue was the one who walked her back to the apartment that she shared with Elfman and Lissana.  
Neither of them disliked the experience but they made a silent agreement not to mention another date with each other for though they had become closer as friends neither of them was really interested in the other that way.  
But Mira had also made an agreement with herself never to go on a blind date ever again.  
**A/N I made up Frosch's story, this wasn't my idea but it was fun to write and please check out my other fanfic thx for reading! :-)**


End file.
